


You Should Be Illegal

by midnightbluefox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Ben Solo, Criminal Rey, Detective Solo, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Hate to Love, Rey is thirsty, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, thief rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox
Summary: A birthday gift for my amazing friend, LoveofEscapism <3After Detective Ben Solo catches Rey robbing a jewelry store, he makes a deal with her- her help finding those in charge of the illegal operation that she's a part of, in exchange for her freedom. Despite how infuriating Rey is, he knows that working with her is his only chance of solving this crime... if he can manage to focus on the job instead of her for more than two seconds.





	You Should Be Illegal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Rebecca! I made it nice and smutty, just for you ;) well okay, I tried to and couldn't seem to not have a tiny bit of plot so I'm insanely sorry about the ridiculous length haha <3 Love you, girl! And happy birthday!
> 
> And a HUGE thanks to RebelRebel (AKA Lindsay) for an unbelievable amount of help with this. Brainstorming, letting me rant, COMING UP WITH THE COP/CRIMINAL IDEA, and taking the time to beta read for me... girl, you're awesome. Thanks so much <3

She was teasing him again, he could tell.

 

It was obvious that she knew, or at least suspected that she was being followed. Just like the last dozen times Ben had trailed her through the city streets. And just like the last dozen times, she was making his job nearly impossible. 

 

It wasn’t the constant peeking over her slender shoulder, or the doubling back to try and shake him; it was when she’d hurry ahead, disappear around the corner, and vanish by the time he got there. He always found her again, having learned all of her tricks over the past weeks, but damn, it was annoying.

 

Several times already though, he’d caught a quick glimpse of a smirk curling at her pretty pink lips and he knew that she was aware of the game they were playing.

 

Tonight though, he was the one making the rules.

 

One of his informants on the street brought him news to the station today, knowing any valuable information meant Detective Solo would turn a blind eye when he saw them next. This man, particularly grungy and reeking off cigarettes and garbage, told him that he’d heard that there was going to be some action happening around 12th and Pine on Friday night.

 

After walking the area, Ben’s eyes had immediately gone to the jewelry store right on the corner. Just the type place that his mysterious little thief would love to visit.

 

So tonight, as he followed his girl through the dark streets, he was a step ahead of her, just giving her a chase so she wouldn’t realize anything was different from normal. But she was in for a surprise. 

 

Though, half an hour later, Ben had to admit, he hadn’t expected watching her break into a place to be so… sexy. 

 

She still had that smug smile on her face from thinking she’d lost him a few streets back, not realized that he was watching her from the shadows at the opposite end of the alley. And as he watched, she hoisted herself up onto the edge of the windowsill, crouching on just her tiptoes as she jimmied the window open.

 

As she worked on the window, it gave him a perfect view of her perky ass, and well, he wasn’t complaining. 

 

Then, as the window finally opened, sliding up silently, she tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and slipped inside gracefully. 

 

Stepping out of his hiding spot, Ben walked over to the window casually. She’d left it open which meant she intended to leave the same way she entered.

 

A few minutes went by, the street silent and not a single noise coming out of the open window. She was good, really good, but he already knew that. The string of robbed places she left behind her spoke for themselves.

 

Then, the bottoms of her sneakers appeared as she wiggled back though the window, feet first… right into his arms.

 

To her credit, she immediately tried to struggle, but Ben was at least half a foot taller than her and knew how to restrain someone. He clamped his arms around her tightly, then pressed forward to pin her against the concrete wall of the jewelry store. 

 

“Don’t bother struggling,” he told her, trying to ignore how soft her body was against his own. 

 

She thrashed her head around, almost catching him in the face. “Let go of me,” she hissed, bucking against him.

 

He kept a tight grip on her, feeling his face get hot as her ass rubbed against his groin in her attempt to get free. 

 

“I said, don’t bother. You’re going to stop struggling so we can have a little talk. We can either do it here, or I can handcuff you and take you down to the station.”

 

She froze against him. “Fuck,” she muttered. “You’re a cop?”

 

He was actually a detective but he didn’t bother correcting her. “I’m going to let you go, but if you try to escape, the next time we talk will be through the bars of a cell. Got it?”

 

Deflating against him, she nodded slowly and Ben loosened his grip, cautiously letting her slip out of his hold. She danced back a few steps, but didn’t run. 

 

The woman looked him over warily, her eyes widening and he had to fight back a grimace. It was the usual response when people noticed just how large he was. His size, usually accompanied by a dark scowl, typically made people back away very slowly. 

 

But instead, she gave him a slow smile, sauntering closer a step. “Well hello, officer. If I knew you were this good looking, I would have let you catch me weeks ago.”

 

She was obviously fucking with him but he felt his ears get hot anyways. It didn’t help that she was undeniably gorgeous.

 

_ Criminal,  _ he reminded himself firmly.

 

Reaching out a hand, she ran it down his chest in one slow movement, her grin positively wicked. “Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement-”

 

He snatched her wrist before it brushed the top of his jeans, yanking her against him roughly, noticing the way her eyes went hot. “This is your last warning before I haul you off to the station and let you spend the night in a cold cell. Stop fucking around.”

 

Her expression immediately turned defensive. “Haul me off for what? As far as I’m concerned, you just assaulted an innocent woman. I could press charges.”

 

Slowly, Ben turned and looked at the open window she had climbed out of. 

 

She tilted her chin up stubbornly. “I got locked in by the idiot manager. You have no proof that I was doing anything illegal.”

 

Biting back a growl, he nodded at the wall behind them. “Put your hands on the wall and stand still.”

 

Surprise lit up in her eyes. “What? Why?”

 

“You heard me. I’m getting proof.” He glared down at her, challenging her. “If you have nothing to hide, I’m sure a quick search won’t bother you.”

 

After staring him down for a second, she reluctantly did as he instructed, turning her back to him and placing her hands flat against the concrete. 

 

Ben couldn’t help but take a second to admire her submissive pose before crouching down to feel along her legs. It was obvious, based on her tight, black pants, that she hadn’t shoved anything down them. But if she wanted to make this difficult, he was more than happy to oblige. 

 

He slowly patted his way up each of her slender legs, feeling her tense as he reached her thighs, then checked her empty pockets. As he followed the curve of her ass, her back arched slightly, leaning into his touch.

 

_ Steady. She’s trying to shake you. _

 

Standing and positioning himself behind her, he swept his hands up her torso, hearing her breathing hitch as he brushed to bottom of her breasts. Even just from the slightest of touches, he could feel how soft and perky they were, how good they’d feel in his-

 

“Turn around,” he told her.

 

She did as he said, spinning around and leaning against the wall to tilt her head back and look him in the face.

 

“See, officer, I told you I-” 

 

She cut herself off with a sharp gasp as Ben grasped the front of her silky blouse, pulling it down just slightly to reveal the lacy edge of her bra and a glimmer between her cleavage. 

 

“Don’t make me get it,” he warned her, a small part of him just wishing that she would test him. 

 

To his surprise, her lips curled up into a smile. “You got me.” She reached down into her bra, pulling out a diamond bracelet and two necklaces that shimmered even in the dim light of the alley. A slight shiver went up his spine when she placed them into his waiting hand and he felt that they were warm from her skin.

 

He tucked the jewelry into his pocket, knowing he would need them for later.

 

“Well, looks like I’m busted,” the woman said, lowering her head and holding out her wrists. He frowned at her compliant pose. 

 

“I told you, I want to talk. I want to offer you a deal-”

 

Out of nowhere, she lashed out with her foot, aiming right between his legs. Ben managed to twist just in time, his thigh taking most of the hit, but  _ shit,  _ it still hurt. She was surprisingly strong. His leg buckled and he stumbled to the ground as she took off like a scared rabbit.  

 

Hauling himself off the ground, he sprinted after her, cursing her but mostly himself for letting his guard down.

 

Though she was undeniably quicker than him, he had planned for just this sort of thing happening, knowing the chances that his feisty woman would go down without a fight were slim to none. He’d closed off the chain link fence at the end of the alleyway and by the time he reached it, she was halfway up, scaling the thing like a monkey.

 

Luckily, being tall had its perks sometimes. He jumped up, grabbing onto her foot, and pulled them both onto the street in a jumbled heap. 

 

She struggled again for a second, but he managed to maneuver them so he was on top, straddling her.

 

“Stop it,” he growled, pinning her arms down. “Do you want me to arrest you? I’m trying to offer you a deal, if you’d stop and listen for one fucking second.”

 

She bared her teeth at him like a savage animal. “I’m not an idiot. I know the sorts of deals that you cops offer and I’m not a snitch.”

 

God, she was so frustrating. Her defiant and stubborn attitude made him want to smack his head against the wall. Repeatedly. But he needed her. She was his only shot at finding who was behind the string of thefts happening throughout the city.

 

He sighed, lessening his weight on her slightly. “If you already know what I’m going to offer, I suppose you don’t want to hear it then. I suppose you’d rather be arrested than get released, your record wiped clean.”

 

Her eyes sparkled with curiosity before she bit her plump lip and forced a neutral expression on her face. “That sounds a little too good to be true.” 

 

“It’s not. I want you to take me to your seller. I want to know who’s behind all of this and what they’re using the money for.”

 

She considered him for a long second. He could feel the second she gave up on her defiant act, body going limp underneath his own. 

 

“Plutt. You want Unkar Plutt. He’s going to be at the First Order club tomorrow night, meeting with our buyer. A man who goes by Hux. I’ve only met him once, which was more than enough for me, but I can describe him to you.” 

 

Ben bit back a victorious grin. She’d already given him more information than he’d managed to uncover in weeks. He’d known that she was his ticket to solving this case.

 

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, conscious to be a little more gentle now that she was being compliant. 

 

“I don’t want a description, you’re going to point him out to me when you go tomorrow. I’m not risking anything, you’re going to take me there and show me exactly who these men are.”

 

Her jaw dropped almost comically. “Are you crazy? That’s suicide. If they find out that I’m working with a cop to save my own skin, they’ll kill me.”

 

The thought made his blood boil. Thief or not, she was just a girl in over her head.

 

“Come on, I’ll explain everything at the station.” He tried to steer her towards his car he’d parked on the next street over but she recoiled. 

 

“Station? I thought you weren’t taking me in!”

 

His eyebrow arched. “I said you’d be released, but that’s after you help me out. And I’m not letting you out of my sight before tomorrow night, I’m sure you’d bolt at the first chance you’d get. I think you can survive one night in a cell. I’ll even give you a blanket if you’re a good girl.”

 

She visibly bristled at the words, and although she shot him a filthy look, it was obvious that she realized she had no other choice. 

 

Head lowered, she let him lead her back to his car.

 

———————-

 

Rey glowered at him from behind the bars of her cell. This was utterly ridiculous. 

 

This mountain of a man, Detective Ben Solo, as he had finally introduced himself, didn’t seem to comprehend that she really had nowhere to run. In one night, she’d lost her months of progress and had no place to turn. She was fucked.

 

He removed his jacket, his gun holster accentuating the broad lines of his chest, and leaned against the wall, watching her with an indecipherable expression.

 

His dark eyes on her made her feel uncomfortable. When she’d first seen him in the alley, her heart had stopped. Huge and dark haired, with noticeable features and beauty marks scattered across his face that she just wanted to lick, she’d been stunned. She’d assumed the person following her the last few weeks had been some goon of Plutt’s, not the sexiest detective in the city.

 

And right now she needed to firmly not think about how it felt to have his hands all over her body.

 

“So what’s your name?” he asked, his deep voice deceptively quiet. 

 

She never carried her ID on her when she was doing a job, just a key to her apartment attached to her bra strap. Which he’d already found and taken. 

 

“Rey,” she told him tiredly, dismissing the idea of a fake name. It would only be a matter of time before he figured out it was fake anyways.

 

But he still gave her a hard look. “Your  _ real  _ name.”

 

“That’s is my real name, asshole,” she snapped, crossing her arms. 

 

A muscle in his jaw flexed as he obviously bit back a snide comment. “Well, Rey. You can be pissed at me all you want, but it was only a matter of time before someone else brought you in. We’ve known about you for a while and you’re lucky that I was assigned to this case and decided I’d rather have your help than just lock you up. But, I can change my mind at any time.”

 

Really subtle. It was the equivalent of him patting her on the head and telling her to be a good girl or she’d get spanked. A shiver ran down her spine. 

 

“I don’t have much of a choice other than to help you. You don’t need to threaten me.”

 

He nodded sharply, dark hair falling over his forehead. “I just want to make sure that we’re on the same page here. I don’t like having to repeat myself.”

 

Great, it looked like her detective was also a huge control freak. 

 

Rey shifted on the uncomfortable mattress, already knowing it was going to be a long night of trying to sleep on that thing. 

 

“So, what’s the plan here?” she asked him, already wondering how quickly she’d get shot by Plutt tomorrow. This detective clearly didn’t understand the dynamic of their group here. And he was going to get her killed because of it.

 

She was the thief. Plutt gave her a place to hit up, planned the day and time and sent her off. She stole what he asked or she was killed. Then, she’d meet him with the goods at the time and place that he prearranged, or she was killed. And she’d sit through the meeting like good little dog, keeping her mouth shut unless spoken to first. Or she was killed. 

 

Detective Solo pushed off from the wall, striding closer to the bars. “You’re going to just do your job tomorrow, nothing more. I’ll give you the jewelry back and follow you to the club, where you’ll go about the meeting as usual. I need to see the exchange happen so I have proof of what’s going on. And then, when it’s all over, you’re free to go. With the understanding of course, that next time you want to cause trouble, you’re all mine.”

 

She knew he didn’t mean it as anything more than a threat but his words and the dark, warning look he levelled at her made her body tense up.

 

To her surprise, his plan wasn’t an awful one and didn’t require much of a risk to her personally. Unless of course, Plutt found out that she had ratted them out. But she’d learned to be a great liar these last few months. 

 

She’d had to be to survive. And people were counting on her. 

 

A few months ago, her best friend, Finn, had come to her for help. His long time boyfriend, Poe, had found out that illegal meetings were going on in his club, and in his attempt to confront the people running them, he was framed and arrested. 

 

Rey had gone to see Poe, and he told her all that he knew about the operation. How his club had been used as a base for the seller and buyer to meet, handing off stolen goods. How somehow, they knew that he was going to turn them in, and on the night that he went to confront them, he instead found himself surrounded by stolen goods and cops. And that if she got on the inside, she might be able to get proof of his innocence.

 

Rey hadn’t hesitated. Years ago, when she had no one else to turn to, when she had been sleeping on the streets and had no friends or family, Finn and Poe had taken her in and helped her turn her life around. They saved her life.

 

So, she started stealing things, getting her name put in the right circles, going off of what little information Poe could give her. After two months, she was approached by Plutt and offered work.

 

The problem was, she’d been in for weeks and still wasn’t trusted. She’d taken every chance she got to look over ledgers and records of the sales, to ask subtle questions, anything to point her in the right direction. But nothing was coming up and she was running out of time. She had a feeling that Hux was the one she wanted, the one with all the information. 

 

This seemed like a complete disaster at first but she could actually use the detective to her advantage. With his help, she might be able to still get what she came here for. If Plutt and Hux got arrested, and she managed to convince the police that Poe’s case was worth looking into again, there was a chance that his charges could be dropped and they’d both be free to go home.

 

It wasn’t great but it was all she had at this point.

 

“That sounds fair,” she said, meeting his eyes briefly before looking away. “But if anyone even suspects that I brought you in, they’ll kill me. Realize that you’re playing with my life.”

 

He wrapped his hands around the bars, his gaze burning into her like a brand. “You have my promise; I won’t let anything happen to you. As long as you keep up your end of the deal.”

 

“I already told you I would.”

 

The detective glowered at her. “And I’d have to be a fool to trust a criminal to keep their word.”

 

“Yet here we are,” she shot back, lifting her chin.

 

Rather than snapping back as she had expected, he just gave her an indecipherable look. “Yes, here we are,” he murmured, almost to himself. 

 

He studied her intently again, eyes roaming over every inch of her, heating her skin with his gaze.

 

“You should go to bed,” he finally said, turning and leaving the room without a word.

 

Rey gaped after him for a second. Rude. Though what had she expected, a good night kiss?

 

The thought of his plush, pink lips, lips that should be illegal on any man, flashed through her mind and she pinched herself hard on the thigh. The last thing she needed were more impure thoughts about her jailer.

 

Thoughts like how she’d let him rip off her clothes and fuck her against the cell, his huge hands engulfing her own where they wrapped around the bars as she held on with everything she had. Or bend her over this cot, fisting her hair as he pounded into her from behind, punishing her with his cock until-

 

She pinched herself harder. No, no, no. Jesus, she needed to get a grip. Sure, she hadn’t had sex in months and Detective Solo was disturbingly attractive, but damn it, she could control herself.

 

To Rey’s surprise, he came back into room later, a blanket draped over his arm and a pillow in hand. 

 

“Here,” he said gruffly, shoving both through the bars at her. She took them, her fingers brushing against his own for a brief second. 

 

Giving them a skeptical look, she wrinkled her nose. “No offense but I don’t think I want to use the community bedding. It’s bad enough sleeping on a mattress that’s no doubt had numerous drunks and bloodied up people on it.”

 

His mouth gave the tiniest twitch and just for a second, she thought he was going to smile.

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to break law,” he told her. “But those are mine anyways. From the couch in my office.”

 

“Oh.” The wild urge to shove the pillow into her face and inhale his scent shot through her and her fingers tightened around the fabric. “That was… kind of you. Thanks.”

 

He shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with her gratitude. 

 

She glanced down at his bedding. He said he got them from the couch in his office…

 

Peeking up at him through her lashes, she asked, “Do you sleep here then? No wife or girlfriend to go home to?”

 

He visibly stiffened. “I only sleep here when I need to, like tonight. And not that it’s any of your business, but no.” A muscle in his jaw jumped.

 

He wasn’t taken. What a surprise. She couldn’t stop the small smirk that curled at her lips from his response.

 

Detective Solo frowned at her. “Go to bed,” he growled, stomping out of the room and closing the door roughly behind him with a loud bang.

 

She toed off her shoes, eyeing the bed with distaste. As much as it grossed her out though, she was exhausted. What a fucking night.

 

So she climbed into the bed, wrapping Detective Solo’s blanket around her and nestling her head in his pillow. A dark, masculine scent lingered on both, filling her nose and she swore, she could taste it on her tongue. It was the same scent that she got a whiff of earlier, when he had her pinned against the wall, strong arms caging her in. 

 

It took her forever, but eventually she fell asleep with the smell of him around her and an ache between her thighs.

 

—————

 

Ben groaned quietly, sipping on his coffee, feeling the sweet rush of caffeine flowing through his body. Last night had been rough. Sleeping on his couch while knowing that Rey was just a few doors down, sleeping with his pillow and blanket, had been torture. 

 

He wasn’t a fool, he saw the way she looked at him. She was obviously trying to play a game, mess with his mind… and fuck, it was working. He’d gone to sleep last night, his cock hard and aching at the thought of her smirking lips wrapped around it. 

 

The things the woman was doing to his body were ridiculous and he needed to get ahold of himself.

 

Just to punish her a little bit, and prove to himself that he still had some self-control, he went home this morning, showered and took his time eating some breakfast. He grabbed a shirt for the club tonight, then headed out the door, not sorry to leave his cold, empty apartment.

 

He did stop and grab a few coffees and a donut on his way back to the station, thinking maybe Rey would be less of a pain if he bribed her with sugar and caffeine.

 

Sure enough, when Ben entered the room, he was immediately met with a scowl that rivaled his own as he set the coffee and donut on the table.

 

“Where have you been?” she practically snarled. “It’s already the afternoon and I’ve been stuck in here all morning.”

 

“Calm down.” He couldn’t help but devour her with his eyes as he crossed the room and dug the key out of his pocket. “Or I’m not giving you your coffee.”

 

She actually moaned, the sound going straight to his cock, which perked up with interest. “You have no idea how good that sounds right now.”

 

If it made her moan like that, he could only imagine.

 

He opened the door to her cell and she brushed past him, her light, floral scent wafting behind her. He wanted to weave his hands into her luscious, brown hair, guiding her head back so he could taste the sensitive skin of her throat. Instead, he just closed the cell door with deliberate gentleness.

 

She snatched up the coffee cup, nearly inhaling its contents. “Is this mine too?” she managed to get out between gulps, grabbing the donut.

 

Before he could respond, she took a huge bite of it, crumbs raining down on the table.

 

“It is now,” he muttered, watching her lick the sticky glaze off of her bottom lip. He shook himself. “Grab it to go. We’re leaving.”

 

A worried furrow appeared between her eyebrows. “Where are we going?”

 

Ben grabbed the second cup of coffee and firmly guided her out of her chair, while she clutched her drink and donut to her chest like they were made of gold. 

 

“We’re going to your place.”

 

To his immense surprise, Rey didn’t argue, just followed him out to his car and gave him her address. It was a decent part of the city, though he guessed that crime must pay well.

 

The brownstone building was clean and well maintained, lots of parking available when they pulled up. She had to punch a code into the entrance door to open in, something Ben’s place didn’t even have. How ironic was it that the criminal was living in a more secure building than he was. 

 

As they rode the elevator up in silence, she fidgeted nervously. Something was clearly up with her. Something she was worried about in her apartment.

 

Sure enough, as she led him to her door on the third floor, she hesitated outside of it with her fingers clutched around the key so tightly that her knuckles were stark white.

 

“Could I go in and clean up first?” she asked. “I wasn’t expecting company and-“

 

“No, you can’t,” he cut her off. “I’m not giving you a single chance to slip off today. Get used to having me as your shadow.”

 

He could tell that she was grinding her teeth, desperately searching for a way out.

 

“Just open the door.”

 

Rey shot him a contemptuous look but did as he said, unlocking the door with a click and stepping aside.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, with her acting so anxious. But as he entered her apartment, the colorful, distinctly feminine and light-filled space was definitely not it.

 

It smelled like her, something soft and sweet, with a hint of floral. Which made sense, considering all the plants and flowers she had all over the place. Little flower pots on stuffed bookshelves, succulents lining the windowsills, green viney plants draping down from hanging containers.

 

This was the apartment of a young woman who clearly loved watching things grow and live. It wasn’t what he expected at all. 

 

Rey was nearly wringing her hands with nervousness. “Yes, this is my place. Why don’t you go in the bedroom while I just grab something really-“

 

“What are you hiding?” Ben demanded, needing to know what her dirty secret was. What sort of awful thing she had that she was afraid of him finding.

 

She opened her mouth, right as a huge, orange monstrosity hopped onto her counter with a little chirping noise. 

 

Eyes widening with obvious panic, Rey glanced back and forth between him and the cat, who just chirped again, obviously wondering why he wasn’t being pet. 

 

“Wow,” she finally choked out. “How did that stray get in here? I must have left a window open. Ooops.”

 

Ben glanced around the apartment. There were no windows open. He was so confused. This ugly cat was the thing she was so afraid of him seeing?

 

“You have a cat.” It was all he could say as he tried to work it out in his head. A cat was her terrible secret.

 

Her face crumpled and she reached out to stroke the thing’s orange fur. “Please don’t tell the landlord,” she whispered. “I know they don’t allow pets in the building but he followed me home one day and he was cold and hungry. I couldn’t just turn him away.”

 

She sniffled. She fucking  _ sniffled _ , like she was on the verge of tears. Her pleading eyes peered up at him, practically begging him to keep her secret.

 

“Uh…” He didn’t know what to say. The thing she’d been desperate to hide from him was  _ a cat. _ “I don’t care that you have a cat.”

 

It was like he had just told her she’d won a million dollars, her whole face lighting up as she picked the cat up and clutched him to her chest. Ben could hear the cat start purring from several feet away.

 

“Thank you,” she said, looking at him with that expression, her hazel eyes so bright. He felt a surge of something in his chest, followed swiftly by anger.

 

What was she doing, thanking him like that? Looking at him like that? He arrested her just last night. She had no reason to be acting like this, bringing him in here to her homey little apartment and showing off her stray monster of a cat, thanking him like he was her savior. This was business, nothing more.

 

“Can you just get ready so we can leave?” he snapped, crossing his arms.

 

Rey frowned but set the cat back on the counter. “I need to shower,” she muttered, pushing past him and heading down the narrow hallway.

 

He grabbed her wrist before she got too far. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. I don’t trust you not to run off the first chance I give you.” 

 

When she couldn’t pull her wrist out of his grip, she stepped closer instead, crowding him in the tight space. “I already told you,  _ Detective _ ,” she said, sneering his title. “I’m not going anywhere. Maybe you should start treating me a little nicer before I decide to point you out to everyone in the club tonight and watch your precious little plan collapse around you.”

 

Before she could react, he had her up against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head and one of his legs between her own. Her eyes flared in surprise and he could see the exact second that she realized she’d made a mistake.

 

“Let me make something perfectly clear.” Ben leaned in close, desperately trying to ignore how fucking good she felt against him. “If you even think about betraying me tonight, I will make it my personal goal to make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. If you think you could hide from me, you’re wrong. I promise, I would find you no matter where you ran. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “And let me also make something clear. I’m not going to betray you or try to run. I don’t have anyone to turn to or anywhere to go. I agreed to our deal and I’ll follow through with it. So how about you try giving me a little trust and respect?”

 

They stared at each other for a second, the air thick and heavy between them. He could see the gold flecks in her eyes and feel the heat between her legs pressed against his thigh, her wrists delicate under his hands as he pinned her against the wall. It was suddenly hard to swallow.

 

Rey shifted slightly, pressing more firmly against him and his breathing stuttered. 

 

“Although,” she said, in a low throaty voice, “if you’re that worried, you could always join me in the shower.”

 

This woman was nothing but trouble, but fuck, he wanted her. He could imagine it perfectly, taking her from behind while water ran in streams down the curve of her back, pressing her against the cold tile of the shower while she moaned his name. His cock stiffened in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.

 

It took every ounce of willpower in him but he let her wrists go, stepping back. Her eyes dipped below his waist briefly and a small smirk curled at her lips.

 

“Go shower,” he rasped, hoping she realized how narrow her escape was. His thigh was still scorched from where she rubbed against him.

 

Opening the nearest door, she paused. “There’s no window or way out in here. But I’ll leave the door cracked anyways, so you can make sure I’m not phasing through the wall or anything.”

 

She was obviously giving him shit, but left the door cracked anyways. He could hear the rustle of her clothes as they hit the floor and caught a flash of bare skin before he made himself turn away.

 

“I know you’re annoyed,” Rey called through the door, raising her voice as she started the shower. “But it’s not like I can go to this meeting looking like I just spent the night in a jail cell.”

 

He didn’t respond, knowing she had a good point. Instead, he busied himself by looking at the photographs that dotted her hallway wall. Most of them featured Rey with two other men. Neither looked like they would be related to her so that left friends or boyfriends. He felt his teeth grinding as his eyes fell on a picture of them both kissing her on the cheek.

 

Then all of his agitation promptly vanished as the next picture was the two men kissing romantically under fireworks. Oh.

 

Rey clearly said that she had no one to turn to or anywhere to go, but it looked like she had at least two friends. He wondered why they weren’t on her list… maybe they weren’t aware of her life of crime.

 

He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, listening to the unmistakable sounds of her moaning and groaning in bliss from her shower. He would bet money that she was doing it on purpose. Wafts of floral scented steam came through the door, making his mouth water and his stomach muscles clench. He could hear her soaping herself up, the sound of water cascading off of her naked body.

 

His hand was already reaching for the bathroom door before he caught himself, fisting it at his side instead.

 

Thankfully, the water turned off a minute later, the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back cutting off his dirty thoughts. She was humming as she dried off, a sweet, quiet sound that echoed through the bathroom.

 

Then the door opened and Rey stood there in nothing by a tiny blue towel, droplets of water running down her collarbone and between the swell of her breasts. She was pink faced, her skin deliciously soft looking. He couldn’t stop looking at her.

 

“I’m going to get dressed,” she said, turning to the door at the end of the hall. Fuck. That damn towel was so short, it brushed right at the lowest curve of her ass, nearly giving him a peek.

 

She opened her bedroom door, starting to shut it behind her. 

 

“Wait,” he said, lunging forward and catching it with his foot as she glanced up at him in surprise, her grasp on the towel nearly slipping. God, if only he was that lucky. “Leave it open. There are windows.”

 

She glanced around at the narrow windows lining one wall then grinned. “Sure, whatever you say.”

 

Letting go of the door so it could swing open a little wider, she turned towards her dresser and without warning, dropped her towel. Ben caught a brief glimpse of tan skin and perky breasts topped with dusky pink nipples, before he backed into the hallway so quickly he nearly tripped, the door cutting off his view. His heart was racing, pulse thumping in his ears.

 

Her little laugh followed him out. “Sorry, Detective. I assumed you’d seen a naked woman before.”

 

“Of course I have.” His breathy response probably did nothing to convince her. But she was different than any other woman he’d been around, his attraction for her swift and all encompassing. And a really,  _ really _ bad idea. He desperately searched for something else to say. “And call me Ben.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ben. It’s my name. You can’t exactly go around calling me “detective” all night.”

 

She hummed in agreement, her dresser drawer closing quietly. “Okay then, Ben.”

 

It was shameful how much hearing his name on her lips affected him. 

 

He waited outside the door as she got dressed, trying not to give into temptation and take one more look. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. She knew what she was doing and he hated it.

 

“You can come in now,” Rey called out. “I’m just putting on my shoes.”

 

She was doing just that, slipping on a pair of black pumps when he walked into the room. They showed off her smooth tan legs, cut off mid thigh by a tight black dress that hugged every inch of her body and dipped in the front. 

 

“I didn’t realize you needed to dress up so much for a meeting,” Ben said, watching as she walked over to her vanity and pulled out a tube of lipstick, painting her mouth a vibrant red. 

 

She froze, throat bobbing at she swallowed heavily. “Plutt said our buyer, Hux, likes it when I look pretty for him.”

 

A little kernel of rage started to smoulder in his stomach from the careful way she said that.

 

“Did he touch you?”

 

She glanced at him in the mirror. “I can handle Hux. Besides, if everything goes according to plan, this is the last time I’ll have to see him.”

 

That wasn’t an answer, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable with his questions, so he dropped it. 

 

“You know,” he started, looking around her bedroom, unsurprised to find more plants and every bright color possible, from the sunshine yellow comforter, to the soft pink curtains. “You asked me to trust you, yet you seem to forget that you’re a criminal. Robbing places hasn’t done much to make me think that you’re worthy of my trust.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me,” she murmured. “Sometimes, you don’t have a choice.”

 

He felt his eyebrow arch. “Really? Is someone forcing you to steal things?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

Not letting her finish, he cut her off. “Then you have a choice. And you chose to break the law.” 

 

Rey turned around to look him in the eyes. “Think what you want but my conscience is clear. I never hurt anyone, never did anything other than break into a few places and take a few things.”

 

“And you never thought about where that money was going?” he challenged, seeing a flicker of shame in her eyes. “What if all that money your guy is making is putting more drugs on the streets? Or giving weapons to gangs and crime lords? That’s on your hands now.”

 

She looked away, turning back to the mirror, but not before he saw the conflicted look on her face. “You don’t understand.”

 

Ben nodded. “You’re right; I don’t.”

 

She finished getting ready in silence, avoiding meeting his gaze. Once she was done, she glanced at the red, cat-shaped clock mounted on the wall. 

 

“We should head over. It will be a bit early but that will give you time to scope out the place while I go check in with Plutt.”

 

He followed her out of the room, waiting impatiently as she filled the cat’s food bowl and pressed a loud, smacking kiss in the air over his head, obviously not wanting to ruin her lipstick. 

 

Once she was done, he pulled the jewelry she’d stolen out of his pocket and handed it over, watching her tuck it into a small clutch. All he could do was hope that she didn’t run off with it. But he meant what he said earlier; if she ran, he would find her.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The club was going to be full by the time they reached it, from getting stuck in traffic and Ben refusing to just walk, declaring that he wanted his car at the club “in case he needed it”, whatever that meant. 

 

He parked around back, turning the car off and reaching behind him to grab a shirt and jacket folded neatly in the backseat. He took off his shirt, somehow managing to do it in the tight confines of his car, and her jaw nearly dropped.

 

All she could think was that Detective Solo was doing the women of this city a disservice by wearing a shirt. 

 

His pale skin, smooth and scattered with beauty marks, made her mouth water and her thighs clench in her seat. And those broad shoulders… she wanted to bite them.

 

As he slid on his new shirt, a dark button up, she couldn’t help but feel relieved. She needed to be clear headed and focused for what was about it happen. 

 

They got out of the car together, Ben shrugging on his gun holster and covering it up with a light blazer. She hoped he wouldn’t need to even think about the gun tonight, but was also grateful that he had it on him just in case. Plutt’s goons always had at least one gun on their person. 

 

“I’m going in through the front,” she told him. “Wait at least five minutes before following. I’ll check out the situation and meet you at the bar.”

 

She turned to leave, knowing she had to just move before nerves turned her legs to jelly, but Ben caught her arm, his hand a hot brand on her skin.

 

“Rey…” He was looking at her intensely, a dark lock of hair falling across his forehead. “Be careful.”

 

Her mouth was dry, her stomach quivering. “You too.”

 

He let her go, giving her one last nod before turning back to his car.

 

Making her way around the front of the building, she walked right up to the bouncer, ignoring the dirty looks she got from people in line. “I’m with Plutt.”

 

The bouncer immediately stepped aside to let her in.

 

Inside, the club was sweltering hot, multicolored lights swinging around dizzily and the air shaking with the pulse of the bass. The First Order was known for its exceptional DJ, good drinks, and dark corners that hid everything.

 

She kept to the edge of the dance floor, scanning the top balconies lazily. Spotting Plutt’s considerable girth was easy enough and she slowly climbed the stairs to join him. 

 

“Do you have the goods?” he asked as she approached, never bothering with a greeting.

Rey grinned at him, trying to keep it from turning into a grimace as she noticed the copious amounts of sweat soaking his shirt. “When have I ever let you down?”

 

Plutt snorted, watching greedily as she opened her clutch and pulled out the jewelry, placing it on the table. 

 

“Hux will be pleased,” was all he said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She was always sent off until the meeting started, usually grabbing a drink.

 

But this time she hesitated, a question slipping out of her mouth before she could stop it. “What do you do with the money?”

 

Freezing, he gave her a sharp look. “What was that?”

 

Shit. That asshole detective had gotten into her head with his prying questions. “The money,” she continued cooly. “What do you do with it?”

 

His piggish eyes squinted up at her suspiciously. “That’s no business of yours. I don’t pay you to ask questions.”

 

She shrugged nonchalantly, like his answer didn’t matter. “Fair enough. I’m going to get a drink, send someone to grab me when the meeting starts.”

 

The feeling of his eyes on her back lingered all the way down the stairs. 

 

Making her way back onto the floor, she spotted Ben seated at the bar, looking surprisingly comfortable as he sipped a drink and scanned the floor. She sat next to him, placing her arms on the bar.

 

“Buy me a drink,” she said out of the side of her mouth without looking at him, hoping he could hear her over the music.

 

He acted like he just noticed her, then leaned, placing a possessive hand on her lower back. “Let me buy you a drink,” he told her, waving over the bartender. 

 

She ordered a beer, noticing his raised eyebrow. “What? I’m a girl of simple pleasures.” 

 

He chuckled, a low sound that made her stomach twist hotly. “I have to admit, I’m surprised.”

 

Rey grinned at him, taking a sip of her cold beer, lips lingering on the smooth rim. “So… come here often?”

 

Tingles shot down her spine as his hand shifted down slightly, resting just above the curve of her ass. “First time actually. But I have a feeling it’s going to be a memorable visit.”

 

Glancing up, she could see two of Plutt’s goons watching her closely from the stairs. Their eyes were glued on her, expressions blank and giving nothing away. 

 

She leaned in, resting a hand on Ben’s firm thigh, feeling him tense up underneath her. “We’re being watched,” she whispered. “Come dance with me.”

 

He immediately stood and offered her his hand, pulling her away from the bar and into the surging mass of bodies. The second they found a clear spot, she pulled herself close to him, moving to the beat. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her flush against his solid body, holding her close.

 

“Who’s watching us?” he growled into her ear, fingers digging into her as she moved her hips against him.

 

She spun around, pulling his hands up to place one on her waist, the other just below her breasts, holding her to him as she tilted her head back to access his neck. “Plutt’s men,” she breathed into his ear. “Two on the far stairwell, in black. They’re watching me because I asked a dumb question. Plutt must be suspicious.” 

 

He twisted a hand in her hair, easing her head back further. To anyone around them, it probably looked like he was kissing her throat. Sweating bodies gyrated around them, the heavy beat of the music pounding in her blood. “I thought I told you to be careful.”

 

In response, she turned her head and nipped at his neck. His hands tightened around her, pulling her roughly against him as he ground his obvious arousal against her ass, and she couldn’t hold back a moan that thankfully got swallowed up by all the noise.

 

Or at least, she thought it did.

 

Ben’s hand slid down the front of her dress, resting just above the edge of her panties. She could feel his skin burning through the thin material. “Don’t moan like that,” he rasped against her and fuck, she could feel him slowly rubbing his cock against her. “You don’t know what it does to me.”

 

“I think I have an idea.” Rey wiggled her hips, feeling a naughty smirk settle on her face. 

 

Without warning, he spun her back around to face him, eyes black in the low lighting. 

 

“You need to stop,” he ground out lowly, breath ghosting over her ear and she bit her lip to hold back another moan. She couldn’t help it. He was so sexy and the tension between them had been driving her crazy. She had this insane feeling that if she just got a taste of him, she could get him out of her head.

 

So she grabbed onto his firm shoulders, standing on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his neck, sucking hotly at the salty skin. He groaned, throat vibrating under her mouth as she licked a wet stripe up to his ear. 

 

Somehow, they were still dancing to the beat of the music, it feeling completely natural to move with the pulse of the crowd. 

 

His hands gripped the back of her bare thighs, fingers pressing tightly enough to leave marks. 

 

“You’re such a naughty girl,” Ben growled. “A dirty tease.”

 

Her panties were instantly soaked, a wet heat between her thighs and she rubbed them together, knowing he could feel the movement beneath his hands.

 

His eyes took on a knowing gleam as one palm flattened against her skin, sliding around the the front and slipping beneath the hem of her dress. Rey’s breath caught and her legs separated slightly. 

 

A single, thick finger pressed against her through her underwear and she shuddered. His lips parted, tongue peeking out slightly as he looked at her, neither of them saying anything. Then he moved slightly, rubbing at the wet, lacy fabric, a look of surprise flashing across his face before it was replaced by intense hunger.

 

He circled her clit slowly and she let out a stuttering breath, her hands still on his shoulders as she leaned into him, holding herself up.

 

“Fuck,” she moaned into his shoulder, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make out the muffled sound. But he did understand her hips rocking against his hand, urging him on with her body. Finally, finally, he was touching her like she wanted. 

 

The slow circles sped up, tight, quick movements that had her shuddering under him. His hot breath was panting against against her bare skin, hard arousal pressing into the softness of her stomach. And Rey, she was aching to be filled.

 

His finger slid under the edge of her panties, parting her slick folds with one swift movement and she felt him freeze against her. She was dripping around his digit, her body clenching needily, screaming at him to press inside her, to finger fuck her right here, surrounded by oblivious clubbers.

 

Rey leaned back, needing to see his face, to tell him to take her off the dance floor and into one of those dark corners. But a flicker of movement on the balcony caught her eye and her breath caught in her lungs. 

 

Their buyer, Hux, unmistakable by his flaming ginger hair, was pacing down the length of the balcony, scanning the crowd with a displeased expression on his face. She knew that he was looking for her.

 

She grabbed Ben’s wrist tightly, and he immediately pulled his hand away. The need to explain rose in her but she didn’t have time, and besides, they had a job to do. They’d forgotten that for a minute.

 

“I have to go,” she said loudly, straightening her dress. “The buyer is the redheader, my seller the heavyset man. Don’t get me killed.”

 

She was striding away before he could respond, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder in case Hux had spotted her.

 

Up on the balcony, she strode over to the table Plutt was seated at, plastering a cool, unconcerned look on her face.

 

He opened his mouth, no doubt to berate her, but Hux came around the corner, eyes zeroed in on Rey.

 

“Who was that man?” he asked immediately, his voice deceptively soft. “The one you were dancing with.”

 

Fuck. She arched an eyebrow, aiming for a bored tone as she replied. “Just some guy who bought me a drink. A little too handsy for my liking.”

 

His blue eyes stayed on her just long enough that the little hairs on the back of her neck prickled, before he finally turned away.

 

“Be more careful next time. I don’t like other people touching my things.”

 

The warning and possessive tone in his voice was unmistakable. Rey bowed her head submissively as she resisted the urge to pick up a glass off the table and smash it into his face. This was only their second time meeting and he already assumed that he owned her.

 

A surge of gratitude rose in her when she thought of Ben and his plan. She really didn’t know how much longer she could have kept this up.

 

Hux settled himself into his seat, dark leather creaking beneath him. “Well, what did you bring me this time?”

 

Plutt slid the jewelry across the table, sitting back to watch as their buyer picked it up with greedy fingers, studying each piece one at a time.

 

It took all of Rey’s concentration to not look around and see if she could spot Ben watching the meeting. The thought that this was almost over was pulsing inside of her to the beat of her heart. She knew that he needed to see the exchange of goods and money and mentally willed Hux to move a little quicker.

 

On cue, he set them down with a sigh of satisfaction. “Exquisite, as always. Where did you find this girl, Plutt?”

 

Her seller waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “I just heard talk of her and knew she was interested in work. Her record is impeccable.”

 

Hux made a thoughtful sound, turning to Rey. His eyes were unblinking, expression giving nothing away, a snake poised to strike. “Interesting, considering that I’ve never heard your name before.”

 

She matched his gaze, her fingers digging into the side of her chair. “I prefer to keep a low profile until it suits me not to. Keeps unwanted attention away from me.”

 

“Funny that you should mention unwanted attention when I was just informed that we have a cop in our club this evening.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock, her head turning towards the floor before she stopped herself. Plutt’s hand immediately went to the gun he kept around his hip, face getting tight with fear and suspicion.

 

“A cop? What are you talking about?” he demanded, waving his goons over.

 

Hux looked entirely unconcerned, brushing a bit of lint off of his black sleeve. “One of my men recognized him as a cop when he came in. Took him to the station earlier this year for something. It’s the same man who was dancing with Rey just a few minutes ago.”

 

Both men turned and looked at her and she felt all of the blood rush out of her face. Fucking Detective Solo, she told him not to get her killed. Mind racing, she struggled to keep her composure.

 

“That can’t be a coincidence,” she told them, body tense. “He came up to me so he must have known that I was here for the meeting. He probably wanted to try to get some information out of me.”

 

Plutt immediately accepted her answer, too focused on getting out of there to think of anything else. “We need to leave if he’s here. Give me the money and go, I’ll contact you about meeting place next week.”

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Hux stood, an icy smile on his face. “You’ve proven that you can’t be trusted, that someone in your little group is a traitor. This deal is off and if you’re lucky, I’ll be the one contacting you.”

 

His eyes flickered to Rey once more before turning around and leaving the table.

 

She watched him go, blood pounding in her ears. No, this was it. If he left now, there was a chance that she’d never see him again. He was walking away and taking the proof of Poe’s innocence with him.

 

Plutt swiped up the jewelry off the table, cursing under his breath. “Meet us at the car,” he barked at her, before he and his men scattered as well.

 

Standing on shaking legs, she didn’t stop to think. All of this will have been for nothing if Hux just waltzed out of here.

 

She flew down the stairs, spotting him on the far side of the dance floor. Wiggling between writhing bodies and shoving people aside, she made her way through the mass of dancers, eyes glued on his ginger hair heading towards the rear entrance of the back of the club.

 

Nearly tripping as she emerged from the dance floor, she righted herself quickly and hurried after him as he disappeared around a corner and into the hallway that led to the back entrance.

 

Out of nowhere, she was grabbed roughly around the middle, hauled off to the side. Sucking in a quick breath, she tried to scream but a heavy hand came over her mouth.

 

“After all that shit you gave me about trust, you tried to run anyways,” Ben’s furious voice growled in her ear. 

 

Rey shook her head frantically, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. No, no, Hux was getting away.

 

“I saw the whole meeting break apart and vanish, did you tell them I was here?”

 

She shook her head again and his hand slipped off her mouth.

 

“No, I didn’t tell them,” she gasped out desperately. “You need to let me go! Please, I have to-”

 

He pulled her back further into the shadows. “Liar,” he snarled. “You must think I’m an idiot. Then again, maybe I am for trusting you in the first place.”

 

Sagging against him, she gave up. It was already too late, Hux never would have lingered out in the parking lot, he was long gone by now. All thanks to Detective Ben fucking Solo.

“You are an idiot,” she hissed. “I could have helped you! Now Hux is gone and you’re not going to get another opportunity to find him.”

 

He twisted her around, face hardening. “You’re coming home with me and telling me everything.”

 

________________________

 

Ben pulled up to his apartment with a loud screech of his tires. He was angry, no,  _ furious  _ at the woman next to him, who thankfully stayed silent the whole car ride over, though he could feel her fuming.

 

What could she possibly have to be angry about?

 

He was the one who looked like a total fool. Forgetting the job and letting her lure him out onto the dance floor, touching her like some lusty teenager who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Then, watching from across the room as the meeting fell apart before it even started, all the players looking around suspiciously as they scurried away to whatever hole they’d crawled out of. He knew instantly that Rey had betrayed him. He should have seen it coming miles away. And he’d lost the jewelry she’d stolen. It just got worse and worse.

 

“Come on,” he told her, climbing out of the car, taking her arm as she did the same, and pulling her to the door into his building. 

 

She allowed herself to be led, like a little lamb resigned to it’s fate. It just enraged him further.

 

Once they got up to his apartment, he slammed the door behind them, ripping off his jacket and tossing it aside carelessly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before turning to Rey. But she was just standing there in the middle of his kitchen, waiting for him with her arms crossed, still in that ridiculously tiny dress. 

 

“How dare you-” she started, hazel eyes practically spitting fire at him.

 

He cut her off. “Don’t even bother finishing that sentence, you self righteous liar. How dare you lecture me about trusting you, then go and betray me the first chance that you get! How dare  _ you  _ get in the way of my job and my operation!”

 

She actually took a step towards him, in what she no doubt thought was a menacing manner. “You fucked it all up by yourself, you didn’t need me for that! Maybe if you weren’t so shit at your job, you could have deduced that one by yourself,  _ Detective.” _

 

Now he was the one taking menacing steps towards her except she actually backed away, all the way into the wall by his kitchen table. He caged her in, liking the way his body nearly covered all of her own.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” he said quietly, a warning in his voice, the last one she would get. “Not when you’re the one who’s clearly in over their head, having a fun time playing criminal while people like me get to clean up your messes. People like me who actually care about how our actions affect others.”

 

Her pretty face darkened. Something he said had clearly struck a nerve. “Fuck you,” she spat.

 

“Yes, you’d like that, would you?” Ben couldn’t believe the words came out of his mouth but there it was, the real reason he was so angry, so furious at her. This teasing, this game she was playing… now that he’d gotten a taste of it, it wasn’t funny anymore. 

 

He leaned in close, pressing against her soft form. “You’d like it if I fucked you, huh? I bet you’ve been aching for this cock all night. Thinking about how good I’d fuck you, how perfectly I’d fill you up… haven’t you?”

 

Her eyelashes fluttered, pupils blowing up with arousal. The tension between them was suddenly  _ there _ , thick and heavy in the air as she licked her lips. He could see her pause, clearly debating.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, and triumph rushed through his veins. 

 

Reaching out, he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb, watching as her lips parted needily. It would be so easy to just take her right here, against this wall… but he wanted her to suffer first. She deserved to be punished after all she’d put him through in this last day. Hell, all she’d put him through in the last few weeks, taunting him with her pink smirk and tight skirts as he followed her through the city. 

 

Ben pulled his thumb away. “Too bad I don’t fuck liars.”

 

Her eyes flew open, filled with confusion and desperation. “I already told you, I didn’t tell them anything about you! They already knew that a cop was inside the club, someone recognized you.”

 

Fuck, it was so hot to see her as the desperate one now. He was going to enjoy every second of it. 

 

“Bend over the table,” he told her.

 

She glanced at the wooden table next to them. “What?”

 

“Bend. Over. The. Table.” He stepped away from her and slowly started rolling up the sleeves of his button up, anticipation singing in his blood. “I think it’s time that I get the truth, and then we can see if you’ve earned a good fucking.”

 

She whimpered, actually fucking  _ whimpered _ , and hurried forward to bend herself over the table. Ben bit back a smirk; he knew that she would be into this, had seen the want and lust in her eyes any time he was remotely dominating her. Feisty, sassy little Rey wanted someone to put her in her place. And he was more than happy to do it.

 

Sleeves rolled up, he came to stand beside her bent over form, taking a second to admire the view. She jumped slightly when he placed a hand on her lower back, nearly shaking with tension.

 

Tugging on her dress gently, he gathered it at her waist, exposing her peachy ass and black lace thong to his roving eyes. 

 

“If you tell me the truth, you get a reward,” he told her softly, smoothing a hand over her soft skin and watching her thighs tremble. “If you don’t, you get punished.”

 

Without warning, he smacked her ass, the sharp sound loud in the kitchen. 

 

Rey moaned, widening her stance as she braced herself against the table, hands gripping the sides. The sound made his knees go weak with want. He could smell the tangy scent of her arousal from where he was standing and had to hold himself back from just taking her right then and there.

 

“Do you understand?” he asked.

 

She nodded furiously against the table. “Yes, please, I- I understand.”

 

“Good girl.” Her back arched slightly as he said that. “Now, tell me, who recognized me at the club?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

The crack of his palm against her flesh once again rang through the kitchen and she panted into the wood of his table.

 

“I don’t know his name! All Hux said was that one of his guys recognized you as the cop who arrested him earlier this year.”

 

Ben considered what she said, knowing it was possible. “Did he say what for?”

 

Rey shook her head, chestnut locks shining in the kitchen light. “No! That’s all he said, I promise.” Her voice throbbed with sincerity.

 

Shit, it had just been rotten luck then. What were the chances? “So you didn’t tell them about me?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t have done that to you. I told you, but you didn’t believe me.”

 

He smoothed a hand over the pink mark blossoming on her skin. “I know, I’m sorry. I owe you a thorough apology, don’t I?”

 

She made a noise as his hand slipped down to rub at the wet fabric of her thong. Her hips lifted off the table as she practically thrust against his fingers, rocking into his touch.

 

Ben only stroked her twice, circling her clit briefly as his table creaked from the force of her grip, holding her down with a firm hand when he pulled his hand away and she tried to follow.

 

“Patience,” he told her, enjoying the way that she wiggled in annoyance. “You haven’t answered all of my questions yet.”

 

“Then ask away,” Rey said in a breathy voice that made his already hard cock twitch in his pants. She was a temptress made just for him.

 

Adjusting himself in his pants, he caught her peeking over her shoulder, hazel eyes hot and wanting. Her teeth were biting into her lower red lip as she looked at him, taunting him, daring him to just give in. Instead, he just gave her a little warning smack, smirking at her yelp of surprise.

 

“Eyes forward,” Ben scolded her gently. “Now tell me, if you didn’t warn them about me, why were you running?”

 

Rey sighed, stiffening slightly. “I was chasing Hux, our buyer. He’s not going to trust us anymore and it might have been my last chance to get what I need from him. I was trying to catch him before he left.”

 

He really couldn’t tell if she was crazy or just desperate. There was obviously something else going on here, something she needed Hux for. 

 

“And what were you going to do once you caught him?”

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I didn’t think-“

 

He cut her off with a spank, jolting her forward against the table. “Don’t lie. You said you got all dressed up for him; were you going to offer to fuck him? Did you want that?”

 

“God, no!” There was no missing the distaste in her voice. 

 

“And have you let him touch you before? Has he already fucked you?” He spanked her again, savoring her drawn out moan, then pulled her hips back against his own, grinding and feeling her heat through his pants.

 

“Never,” she panted, arching deliciously against him. “I would never let him anywhere near me.”

 

He had seen the way the redheaded man had looked at her, the possessive, threatening glare he’d given her. It had made his blood boil to think of another man putting his hands on Rey, and yet, here she was, spread out underneath him, practically begging for him to fuck her. 

 

He grabbed the string of her thong, ripping it off with one sharp move and she gasped in surprise.

 

“Are you sure?” Ben ran two fingers through her slick heat, teasing her entrance. “You’re so wet down here… Is that from thinking about him?”

 

“You know that’s all for you,” she purred. 

 

He wanted to taste her so bad, but needed to hold on just a little longer. So he settled on thrusting a single finger into her, groaning when he felt how tight she was. 

 

“Do I know that?” he asked, slowly sliding his finger in and out. “After all, you’ve proven yourself to be a huge tease, haven’t you?”

 

She wiggled her bare ass, practically asking for him to spank her again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

Ben pulled his finger out of her with a wet sound and when his palm hit her ass this time, it left behind a shiny streak on the pink skin. 

 

“I’m talking about the hell you’ve been putting me through,” he growled. “Making me search you.”

 

_ Smack. _

 

“Dropping your towel in front of me.”

 

_ Smack. _

 

“Seducing me on the dance floor.”

 

_ Smack. _

 

“And now… enjoying your punishment so much when I’m trying to make a point.”

 

_ Smack. _

 

Rey was quivering on the table, her heavy breathing loud in the silence after he was done. “I’m sorry, Detective,” she moaned. “I’m sorry for being such a tease. I deserve my punishment, I know I’ve been awful.”

 

He smirked. “Yes, you do. But, you’ve been such a good girl, answering all of my questions. Don’t you think that you’ve earned a reward?”

 

She inhaled sharply. “Have I?”

 

He flipped her around without warning and lifted her up onto the table. She hissed as her tender skin pressed against the wood, but gave him a scorching look, leaning back on her arms. Staring at her, Ben was overcome with a surge of desire to kiss her, to finally feel those lips that he’d craved.

 

So he did. 

 

Opening her legs, he stepped between them, pressing against her as she watched him with wide eyes. Her lips parted slightly as he reached around to twine a hand in her hair, tilting her head back so his mouth could crash against hers. 

 

She wrapped her legs around him, fisting his shirt in his hand to pull him closer and he moaned into her mouth at her obvious hunger for him. He wasted no time nudging her lips open and fully tasting her, the slick feeling of her tongue against his making him impossibly harder. 

 

Rey gave as good as she got though, fighting against every plunge of his tongue into her sweet mouth with her own licks, trembling against him as she whimpered, lips vibrating from the sounds. He could kiss her forever. 

 

Nipping at her full bottom lip, he reluctantly pulled away, only to drop to his knees before her.

 

He’d been thinking about how she tasted all day and finally, he’d get to find out.

 

“Fuck,” she swore lowly, grabbing a handful of his hair. Their eyes met briefly and he held her gaze as he leaned in and licked the length of her wetness with a flat, broad stroke of his tongue. 

 

She keened, grip tightening in his hair, lifting her legs to settle them around his shoulders. He grabbed both of her thighs tightly, finger pressing into her soft flesh as he pulled her closer. 

 

For just a minute, he took is time, tasting her languidly as she squirmed and choked out his name, begging him to speed up, to make her come on his face. Only when her pleading got really needy, high pitched needy noises that made him feel like he could finish in his pants just from listening, did he finally give in.

 

Working a hand between them, he immediately slid two fingers into her dripping entrance, relishing in the way that she tightened around his digits. Rey’s back arched as she let out a breathy, “fuck yes,” and rolled her hips forward to take him knuckle deep.

 

Ben couldn’t believe how good she felt, that this sexy goddess of a woman was riding his fingers on his kitchen table.

 

Speeding up his movements, he finger fucked her wetly, curling the tips up to brush against that sweet spot that made her cry out on every slide in. He could feel her fluttering around him, her wetness slicking on his palm, so he leaned back in and ravaged her clit with his mouth. 

 

It was a few seconds before she let out a string of curses, filthy words falling beautifully from her lips as she came undone around him. He sucked her clit forcefully, never slowing down his fingers despite how desperately her core was clenching around them as she came. The way that she tightened and gushed around them… he could only imagine how good that would feel around his cock. The thought made his throat go dry and his pulse beat loudly in his temples.

 

Rey was collapsed back against the table, a delicious red flush down her face and disappearing under the collar of her dress. Standing, Ben lifted her slightly, pulling down the top of her dress so the whole thing was bunched around her waist. He really should have just stopped and taken the damn thing off but the sight of her bare breasts froze him.

 

Fuck, this woman was perfect.

 

Her tits were perfectly perky little handfuls topped by hard, pink nipples. He cupped one in his hand, groaning at the satin soft flesh. Rey watched him with hot eyes as he leaned down, licking and gently biting at the skin, tasting like he couldn’t get enough. She made a noise of approval when he twisted a nipple between his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue.

 

She shifted underneath him and a second later, he felt her hand stroking his erection through his pants. Resting his head on her chest, he panted as she touched him, rutting into her grip. She was going to undo him with just a few timid swipes if he wasn’t careful. 

 

When he pulled away, she followed, sitting up and yanking at his belt, unbuckling it and immediately unzipping his pants. The instant relief as she pulled his pants and boxers down made him hiss. 

 

Her eyes widened slightly as his erect cock jutted out from his body, a glossy bead of precome shining at the tip, and Ben felt a surge of masculine pride. Despite her initial surprise, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her hand around him, giving him a few firm tugs.

 

All of his breath left his body in one whoosh. “Fuck, Rey-” he choked out, her tiny hand so hot around him. “I need to be inside of you.”

 

She gave him her signature smirk, eyes lighting up gleefully when his cock twitched against her palm. “What are you waiting for?”

 

He quickly stopped her hand, pinning both of her wrists against the table top as he leaned her back onto the surface. The worry that he might hurt her, a concern that came with being so big, nagged in his mind, even though her expression was just daring him to take her as hard as he could. He didn’t want to disappoint, fuck, probably couldn’t control himself even if he wanted to, but first-

 

He pushed into her slowly, one hot, wet, tight inch at a time. She took him so well, lifting her hips slightly and moaning loudly as he filled her, no sign of discomfort on her face. 

 

Once he was fully inside, he paused, trying to breathe and gather himself, but, holy fuck, she was so  _ tight _ and  _ perfect  _ and he just wanted to pound into her, showing her what she’d unleashed inside of him with her teasing, with her smirks and skirts, her pink lips and hazel eyes that sparked with lust and mischief. 

 

She’d fucked him up big time and now he wanted to return the favor.

 

Still pinning her wrists down, he pulled out gradually, wanting to savor the feeling of her body clinging against him, reluctant to let him go. 

 

Then, without warning, he slammed back in, setting a brutal, unforgiving pace that sent Rey shaking on top of the table in time with his thrusts. Her eyes flew open, pupils blown up hugely, hazel meeting his own brown. The air was filled with the sound of their harsh breathing and the wet slap of his hips meeting hers. 

 

Being inside of her… Ben had no words to describe it. She was heaven and hell all at once, scorching hot and sinfully soaked, and he never wanted to stop fucking her. He knew that he could take her every day for the rest of his life and still never be fully satiated.

 

Grabbing one of her legs, he lifted and pressed it back, the position allowing him to get inside of her just a little bit deeper.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rey, you feel so good,” he growled as she whined loudly. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

 

This was perfect, the give and take between them. Her softness, his hardness, her force pushing back against his own. She was perfectly matched for him. And with every pound into her, it felt like it was being stamped into his bones.

 

_ Mine. Mine. Mine.  _

 

He was seeing stars, spots dancing in front of his eyes as he bent over her, pace never easing up. And he couldn’t stop looking at her, at her lips parted in pleasure, her tits bouncing with his movements, her chestnut hair splayed messily around her head. She was so goddamn beautiful, especially when she was getting fucked.

 

A shiver ran up his spine at the thought, throwing off his tempo for a brief second.

“Don’t. Stop. Fucking. Me.” Rey panted out each word, meeting his thrusts as well as she could.

 

He didn’t want to but he could feel that tight twist in his stomach, the sign that his orgasm was rushing towards him. 

 

So he slowed down, steady, long strokes to drive her crazy. “Don’t stop?” he teased, pulling back until just the tip of his cock was in her. “Why? Do you like this dick? Do you like being fucked hard?”

 

“Yes!” she cried out, bucking against him. “I love it, don’t stop!”

 

“Whose cock do you like? Who fucks you just like you want, hard and rough?” he whispered huskily. Her wanted to hear her say it, to admit to it. 

 

Her nails were digging into the table and he knew she would be leaving marks on the wood, a little reminder for him. 

 

“You,” she rasped out. “Only you. You’re the only one who fucks me like this, Ben.”

 

The sound of her saying his name like that… what little self control he had left snapped. “That’s right,” he growled. “Just for that, I’m going to fill you up, just like I know you want.”

 

He snapped back into her, once again fucking her savagely, desperately. His orgasm was about to hit him but he didn’t try to stop it this time, instead, releasing her wrists to rub and pinch at her clit. She needed to finish with him.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Rey chanted, her own little fingers plucking and twisting at her bare nipples. 

 

“I’m almost there,” he gasped. “Come with me, let me feel you come around my cock.”

 

A minute later, she seized up, tightening around him almost to the point of pain and she mewled his name in a breathy, disbelieving way. He followed her a second later, helpless against her body and the heat that was slicking up his length and dripping down his thighs.

 

He shook from the force of his orgasm, cursing lowly as he twitched inside of her warmth, feeling his come spurt out of him in big swelling pulses. His body was frozen around her as his pleasure sharpened into one single point, his ears ringing from the strength of it.

 

Pulling out, he braced himself next to her, breathing heavily as he tried to slow his heart rate. Holy shit… He felt weak, shaken to his core. What was she doing to him?

 

He knew, deep down, that this had been more than just sex. 

 

Once he located his knees and his thighs stopped trembling, he lifted Rey gently from where she was slumped on the table, eyes half closed. She was clearly exhausted so he pulled her into his arms as gently as he could, carrying her across the apartment to the open door of his bedroom and to the bed. 

 

Setting her down gently, she made a soft noise, peeking at him through her lashes. 

 

“Here,” he murmured, sliding her dress off of her body and tossing in onto the ground. She sighed prettily, stretching with a little wince, then relaxed against his bed.

 

Ben didn’t feel bad about what had happened, but he’d been so caught up in the moment that a tiny trickle of shame ran through him at the things he had said to her when he thought that she’d betrayed him. He’d been wrong about her and guilt gnawed in his gut. 

 

He stood, finally taking off his shirt that had somehow stayed on the whole time, and fully naked, climbed into bed with Rey.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” he whispered into her shoulder, knowing she was awake and could hear him. 

 

She stiffened, then forced out a little giggle. “I’m glad you didn’t, or this might not have happened.”

 

When he didn’t laugh, she rolled over to see his serious expression and bit her lip. “It’s- it’s fine. I haven’t been entirely honest with you. But… I’d like to tell you the truth.”

 

It was obvious that this was a big deal, that she was trusting him with something important. Still slightly amazed that they were laying together naked in his bed, that he could touch her, he pulled her close.

 

“Tell me,” he said simply, ready to listen.

 

So she did. She explained all about her friend, one of the men in her photographs, and how he had been set up and arrested. How she had started stealing to get a way into the operation, how Hux was the key to Poe’s freedom but she’d been unable to find anything to help him.

 

And she finished with how, now that Hux had fled and probably cut all ties with Plutt, she had no hope of getting his charges dropped. That she’d have to return as a failure to her friends and watch him rot in prison.

 

Ben’s stomach sank as he heard her story. He’d had no idea, never imagined that she’d go through these lengths just to help a friend. 

 

Then again, he’d been drawn to something about her from the beginning; maybe a part of him had known that she was good, had seen the light inside of her that she’d been trying to hide.

 

And he’d ruined everything. His dumb operation, his need to prove himself and his thirst to bring down this crime group had cost everything. He believed what she said about her friend and couldn’t let an innocent man serve time for something he didn’t do.

 

“I’ll help you,” he told her once she was finished. “I’ll speak with the higher ups, we’ll pull his case and see what we can find. And if we need proof of his innocence, I’ll get it. I’ll go undercover, I’ll pull on all the strings that I can find, whatever it takes.”

 

Rey was gaping at him, hope and disbelief lighting up her eyes. 

 

“I’ll make this right,” he promised her. “Whatever I need to do, I’ll-”

 

She cut him off with a kiss, surging against him to reach his lips. Her mouth was slightly salty and he realized that she was crying, so he kissed her back harder, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay, that he’d take care of her from now on.

 

Pulling away, lips swollen and hair messier than ever, she gave him a smile. Not a smirk, but a true smile.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “We’ll make this right. Together.”

 


End file.
